


Not Fine

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dark, Emotional Baggage, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: After fighting off the Apathy, Blake needed some time alone to think. Little did she realise not all had been dealt with, or just how alluring the concept of emotional apathy could really be.





	Not Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by "Silent".

 

* * *

 

 

Cool water splashed against her face and ran down her cheeks, washing away the grime and sweat of a day that had been one of the worst she’d ever had. The thought immediately sobered her, leaving Blake to sag against the well and let out a disappointed sigh.

Calling what happened at the abandoned farmhouse the worst was an insult to so many people. To Yang, who lost an arm in the fight with Adam. To Team JNPR who lost a teammate, even through to Ozpin and Oscar, who lost their lives – one literally, and the other on a more mystical level. Compared to all of that, fighting a new strain of Grimm shouldn’t have been so big a deal.

Blake blamed it on their method of attack. As a huntress, she could deal with pain, injury and even the threat of death. But emotional warfare? That was just cruel. Between the White Fang, Adam, Beacon and her own cowardice in running away and abandoning her team, she had enough to feel guilty about as it was.

The added horror wasn’t needed.

The rest of her team were asleep in the farmhouse, resting after the horrifying ordeal. She would have been among them but it was hard to think with all their snoring, and while she may have gotten better at dealing with people, some thoughts were best had alone.

More water splashed up from the bucket she’d drawn out the well. Water was hard to come by in such a remote location, hence the well being there in the first place. Letting the water run down her face, Blake placed both hands down on the stone ledge and let out a heavy sigh.

Things weren’t ideal.

They weren’t as bad as they could be – and that was a miracle. After abandoning her team and running off to Menagerie, only to come back without so much as a reason for it, she’d expected Yang to go ballistic. They were teammates, partners, friends, and yet while Yang had fought Adam on her behalf, Blake hadn’t even stuck around to see if Yang survived the loss of an arm. The fact that Yang forgave her after all hurt. It shouldn’t have, but it did. Maybe if Yang had gotten angry, screamed at her or even punched her in the face it would have been better. At least she’d be able to assuage her guilt with that. The acceptance was worse.

That everyone else accepted her back in so easily was even more frustrating. A cynical part of her kept whispering that they were only saying it; that they were keeping their real thoughts hidden, but that their trust in her had been irreparably damaged. It probably wasn’t – this was Yang, Ruby and Weiss she was talking about – but knowing that didn’t stop the darker whispers in her mind.

That compounded and compounded with her own issues with their current arrangements. Oscar and Ozpin, or Ozpin really since he called all the shots. There was something wrong with that. He was hiding too much, lying too much and taking far too much control of them for her liking. This was the man who lost Beacon despite knowing full well he was against some dangerous enemy. He was keeping secrets about his abilities, about their enemy, about Ruby’s silver eyes, which had saved them against the Apathy.

Worse, Ruby didn’t even ask about it. She never did. Ruby just accepted on faith that Ozpin had their best interests in heart and was leading them properly. It was so naïve that Blake wanted to pull Ruby aside and give her some advice, and a stern talking to, but then… wasn’t it that same faith that let Ruby trust and forgive her?

“This is so messed up. I can’t talk about Ozpin without looking paranoid, but I just can’t trust him. But if I say that… why would Ruby and Yang trust me after everything I’ve done?”

And then there was Adam, Sun, Ilia, the White Fang. On and on, the list of mistakes she’d made kept growing and growing until she was left wondering why they even let her come along with them in the first place. She knew the reason, of course. Trust and friendship. Respect. It was just that she often questioned whether she really deserved it. If she gave as much as they did.

Splashing one final handful of water onto her face, Blake let out a breath and willed the doubt away. It slid away with surprising ease, her tense shoulders relaxing as she felt an overwhelming sense of peace come over her. Her fingers dropped the bucket, which clattered down into the well. It made a loud sound, but she couldn’t find it in herself to worry too much about it. Or anything, really. Deep in the back of her mind, she questioned why she was suddenly leaning bodily against the well, but there was no concern over the question. It was like an errant thought of why the sky was blue. Or why there was a faint red light being cast on the well’s frame from behind her.

A bony, talon-tipped set of fingers stretched over her shoulder and wrapped around her face. The digits were cool against her damp skin. They tugged, bending her neck and head back until she was looking up into the face of the tall, almost humanoid shape, behind her.

 _Oh,_ Blake thought, with a surprising lack of emotion. _I guess Ruby didn’t get all of the Apathy._

If one saw it from a distance it may have seemed human but close up the red eyes and skull mask with its wide and drooping jaw gave it what many would call a horrific visage. Many, but not her. She couldn’t find it in herself to be afraid of it, not even as it coiled its other clawed hand around her sides, cupping under her midriff and settling against her stomach, poised to disembowel her with one ferocious slice.

Why it didn’t, she didn’t know. She couldn’t find it in herself to care either. It tipped her head forward, over the well’s rim, and Blake saw down into the dark where numerous pairs of red eyes stared back up like blinking fireflies in the darkness. More Apathy, and they’d been drawn by the sound of her knocking the bucket down. Ruby hadn’t killed them all. Hadn’t even come close. What she had slain must have been little more than a single pack.

She felt the Grimm on the surface push further, laying her stomach against the hard stone and then tipping her head further forward, taking her feet and effectively rolling her over the rim. It was going to toss her into the well, down onto the Grimm below. That was… That was bad. Surely? Wasn’t it? Blake didn’t fight it.

Panic did overcome her as gravity took hold and her body passed out of range of the Apathy’s effect just a little. Feeling crashed back in like a tidal wave and Blake gasped in the air, twisting to try and find her feet and opening her mouth to scream – only for air to be driven out of her. Not by the impact of the floor. The Apathy caught her in their mass, claws hands reaching out for her, skull faces pressing in close and some even being squashed under her weight, breaking her fall with their bodies.

Instead, the breath was dragged out of her by a long and heavy sigh.

Why scream? Why wake up Ruby and the others? It didn’t seem worth it. Didn’t seem important. The Grimm had caught her and were lowering her down, drawing her into a mass of their bodies so thick she couldn’t see the walls, floor or even the opening of the well above. Only red eyes, white masks and black bodies.

But that…

“That’s fine.” The words came out a distant slur. She wasn’t sure why she even said them. Grimm couldn’t talk. It was pointless. Silly. But she said it anyway. “This is fine. Everything is absolutely fine…”

Through the mass of black she went. The ones under her found their way out and her back was pushed down into the cold, wet floor. It was uncomfortable and damp, water seeping into her back and her legs and hair. There was a good chance she’d catch a cold if she laid there, but it didn’t seem worth it to move. What did a cold matter when she was going to die?

It seemed pointless to think about it. Pointless to think about anything.

In a distant part of her mind, logic hadn’t been entirely quashed. The description of the Apathy came to the fore, how they would smother and steal emotions, leading people to their doom. She understood it and, in a peculiar way, understood that these feelings weren’t hers, but the ones the Apathy were forcing on her.

She understood that but couldn’t bring herself to care.

Without desire, there was no need to move. To fight. To struggle. If she didn’t _want_ to break free, then fighting would only hurt both her and the Grimm. She didn’t really care about them, but she didn’t care about much right now. It was less effort to just lay here, though. It was easier to let it happen.

More than that, it was… pleasant?

No. That wasn’t the right word. Peaceful fit better. All the doubt from before, all the drama, angst and pain. All those troubling thoughts of her team’s faith in her, her trust in Ozpin and even the fear and distress she felt remembering what Adam had been and what he’d become. Painful memories and regrets that haunted her every waking moment, and then her nightmares. Even the cloying uncertainly over whether they could actually beat Cinder, Salem and all the other people arrayed against them.

All of those terrible thoughts were gone. Empty. Meaningless.

There was no fear, no pain, no guilt and no reason to worry. Only her, the Apathy and the cold floor under her. In a way no person should have ever said it was, her current situation wasn’t all that bad.

It was strange how they weren’t killing her, though. There were certainly enough of them. She was unarmed, pacified and at their mercy. Even if she hadn’t been, the sheer weight of numbers would have been enough to drag them down. Blake watched with the smallest shred of half-hearted curiosity as the Grimm rubbed themselves against her body, brushing against her hands, arms, legs, feet and even her hair.

A hooked finger caught on the fabric of her coat and drew it aside. The Grimm seemed unsure of what it was but continued to pull, perhaps thinking it an attack on her. When it drew over her shoulders and exposed them and her upper arms, Blake watched and wondered what was next. Another claw caught her top and began to saw through the material. Others did the same, tearing and dragging at her trousers and her boots, her coat and her top. What was loose came free under their sharp talons, while the tighter or bound fabrics ripped and tore. Her bra went with her top. She didn’t know if they even noticed. Cold seeped into her as her trousers were drawn down, exposing her long, smooth legs.

The Grimm were undressing her. That was unusual. Did they even know what they were doing? Probably not. Apathy weren’t made for combat and usually dealt with helpless prey. It might just have been their way of trying to kill her. They couldn’t get past her aura, but her clothing was fair game.

Of course, her aura would break under the assault eventually and they would draw blood and pierce through skin. The knowledge should have meant something to her.

Blake found she didn’t mind it much.

It didn’t matter in the end and she was just laying there. She even raised one foot when one of the Apathy got her trouser leg down to it, helping the monster get it off. Not because she wanted to, but because it would have been too much trouble not to.

It would have just tugged and tugged and tugged away – and probably would have gotten it off eventually, but not before jostling her around.

Faces and claws rubbed over her exposed body. One nestled into her stomach, not biting, but dragging its face across her navel. Her legs were parted and drawn into the mass, caressed and rubbed by bony fingers. Another found her underwear and cut it down, shredding that last barrier and leaving her fully naked in a puddle trapped between the Grimm. Their hands reached between her legs, massaging her skin and parting her so that they could see clearly into her sex.

Were they interested in her body? Were they going to have sex with her? Did they even know what sex was? It didn’t seem so. They poked and prodded at her, tested and probed as if they’d never seen a woman’s reproductive organs before – and they probably hadn’t. Most people they came across would have died by now.

The fact she hadn’t appeared to be of some curiosity to them. They dragged their claws over her belly and watched as her aura flared. Their heads tilted and they tried harder, scraping a nail over her breast and against her nipple. Even if she didn’t care for it, her body reacted on its own and she let out a quiet gasp, surprised at the sensation that came from it.

Interesting. Even with her emotions dulled, she could still feel physical stimulus. That was a thing, she supposed. Nothing to get overly excited about, had she been capable of that at all. Blake simply chose to lay in their arms as they tested her breasts again, one managing to circle her nipple and make it stand at attention.

That intrigued them. They tried the same elsewhere, touching her legs, sides, armpits and – inevitably – the tight passage between her legs. Completely by accident, the finger of one dipped inside her, drawing a muffled grunt from her and a reflexive tightening down below.

The Grimm drew its claw out, startled. It looked down on it and noticed the wetness there. Not arousal – not from something so simple. Just her own natural juices. It looked again and touched her slit, this time running its clawed finger about the entrance.

It didn’t feel as bad as it should have. Without the disgust, she could only feel what her body felt, and that was a heady mixture of pleasure and pain. Her body began to heat up and her legs parted a little. She let out a half-hearted moan, “Mnhh…”

The Apathy that had been fingering her without really realising it looked down at himself. A long, hard phallus had appeared on his lower body and it looked like he had no idea what to make of it. Given their mindless nature, it was possible that this was the first time it had ever experienced something akin to sexual excitement. Intelligence or not, its instincts were strong and it moved its newfound tool closer to her entrance.

Oh.

It was going to rape her.

The dispassionate thought lacked everything it should have and she, for once, recognised it. Something stirred to life within her; a bolt of intense panic that had her muscles tensing and her eyes growing wide. Blake struggled, not sure why she was but knowing that she had to-

An Apathy pushed its face down onto hers. Almost like a kiss, except without the lips or the actual kiss. Its cavernous eyes stared into hers. Its mouth hovered above hers, and her nose and neck. Its hands found her cheeks, holding her head there as it stared down at her.

A thick cloud settled over her mind.

“Fine,” she mumbled, suddenly unsure why she’d thought she had to escape at all. “Everything… Everything is fine.”

They were going to kill her anyway. What did it matter if they raped her?

It wasn’t like she was planning to do anything else with it. She didn’t care about it. Maybe… Maybe they should enjoy themselves. If Grimm could feel enjoyment. If she didn’t mind either way, then didn’t it just make _sense_ for them to use her body? Wasn’t it just common sense? Efficiency?

It was too much work to stop them, either way.

Blake’s head fell back and she sighed, resting against the claws of an Apathy fondling and stroking her hair. Her muscles relaxed and she allowed her legs to be drawn further apart. Allowed her breasts to be taken, fondled and rolled around between their long fingers. It didn’t feel awful, a distant part of her thought. It wasn’t good, but it wasn’t painful. Not enough for her to worry about. Not enough for her to worry about anything.

“Peaceful,” she slurred. “It’s so peaceful. I could… I could just go to sleep…”

Such thoughts were also washed away as the Apathy holding her face pushed even harder against her, drawing her nose and mouth into its. It didn’t bite down, didn’t seem capable of it, but Blake breathed deeply of the red mist that made up its mouth and her body went slack. The Apathy from before worked its way between her legs and pressed its cock, or what she assumed was its cock, up against her sex.

It was hard. Harder than a human’s. The bone-plated tip forced its way inside, stretching her and drawing a tired sound of protest from her lips. Her body was filled as it pushed forward, its length ever so slowly driving up inside her. It hurt a little. Hurt a lot. A tear ran down her cheek as it stretched her so wide she thought she might break.

 _I’m being raped,_ Blake thought, pupils darting around despite her lack of a desire to move. _I – I’m being raped by a Grimm. Why am I not fighting? Why am I letting this happen? Why – Why am I so bothered? Why not be raped?_

The Grimm pushed up against a thin barrier within her. With the same lack of attention, she noted it was her hymen, her virginity. Something she had thought to save, or at least something she hadn’t thought would be taken by a monster in the bottom of an abandoned well.

It pushed through without mercy.

The stinging pain awoke her. The physical stimulus – so sudden and sharp – tore through the Apathy’s control on her emotions. Yellow eyes snapped open. Reality crashed in. “Arghhh!” Blake screamed and kicked, catching one Grimm on the face.

She was trapped – surrounded. How had it gotten this bad!?

“Stop!” she gasped. Her left hand lashed out and caught on something hard. A face. Her fingers clung onto it, gripping into its mouth as her back arched and she cried out in pain. “Get off me! Get out of me!”

White-masked faces pressed down on either side of her while one did the same from above, the three blocking her vision entirely as their red eyes burned into hers and their stretched open mouths loomed all around her.

“No! Don’t! I don’t want to lose it all. I don’t want to feel nothing!” She tried to push one of them away, but the effect was already weighing down on her. Her arms felt weak and she was unable to push the one above her away. In fact, it leaned closer, and her arms were taken by other Apathy and pulled back.

It was crueller for being aware of it this time. The effect wasn’t subtle or slow. It was a sudden draining feeling, like being stretched and strained through a tap. Her strongest emotions – fear, anger and disgust – were the first to be siphoned away. Desperately, she tried to hold onto them, but it was no use. One second, she was angry; the next… she couldn’t remember _why_ she was angry.

Because she was being raped!

But… why? Why was that a problem?

 _No, no, no!_ Blake clenched her eyes shut and tried to centre herself. Rape was bad because it was rape, because they were forcing her. _But it doesn’t feel bad now. Now that the pain is gone, I just feel full. My body is tingli- no. Snap out of it! Snap out…_

Her muscles relaxed. A wave of mellowness flowed through her.

_Oh… there go some more emotions._

Determination? The desire to keep fighting? Desire in the first place? It was hard to tell. The only thing left was a dull curiosity that kept her noting the way the Apathy’s effect felt. It was like a thick fog in her mind; something that could be equated to heavy alcohol or drug use, but without the stupidity that came with it.

While she had been trying to escape – though she couldn’t remember why she’d really wanted to – the Apathy that had taken her virginity had forced its length the rest of the way in, pushing until its pelvis pressed against the roundness of her ass.

The Grimm seemed surprised, or maybe lost. It obviously didn’t know what sex was, if they even needed to reproduce at all. It was the kind of thing Professor Port had never covered in his lessons. Maybe she would tell him if she ever saw him again, tell him how the Grimm found itself within her, how its skull-like face tilted to the side as if in confusion, before it began to draw out. It paused then, savouring a new sensation even as she whined as the painfully hard shaft dragged at her insides.

It liked that. Like someone discovering pleasure for the first time, it began to thrust in and out of her. Erratically at first, jerkily. Its long and bony claws scraped against her sides and her stomach, tracing pink lines into her flesh but not quite piercing skin. Blake’s eyes rolled up into her skull as she felt something well up inside her.

How strange. How… how odd. That she might feel sexual pleasure from being raped by a monster.

She realised dispassionately that it was her body’s natural reaction. Physical stimulus. Even if she couldn’t find it in herself to care past the overwhelming dullness of her emotions, her body still _felt_. It still reacted. In fact, without the fear and disgust that she knew she should have felt, her body reacted even quicker than it would have normally. A soft sigh slipped past her lips as her muscles tensed, clamping down on the Grimm’s shaft.

 _Oh_ , she thought, eyes dull, mind hazy. _I just came to a Grimm raping me. That’s… That’s fine._

The Grimm fucking her let out a low and mournful moan as it came inside her, shooting a sickly rope of boiling hot semen into her womb. Blake wondered if Grimm could reproduce and whether it would affect her, then decided she didn’t really care either way.

What she did find more upsetting was how roughly the thing pulled out. It scraped against her, drawing its now soft dick out in such a hurry that its cum splashed out of her and onto the floor.

“Gentle…” she mumbled. It wasn’t like they could understand, though, so she didn’t bother to say it again, or to complain as others crowded in between her legs to stare at the evidence of one of their own fucking a person. What might normally have been a humiliating situation earned nothing more than a little sigh and a widening of her legs. Might as well accommodate them all. It would be uncomfortable otherwise.

All the other Apathy stared at her dripping pussy. Heads were tiled and some moved closer. Claws dabbled at her entrance, touching the sticky seed and even pushing a claw inside her at one point. The Grimm who had come stared down at its phallus in what looked like confusion.

“It’s sex,” Blake said blearily. “You don’t even know what sex is?”

They ignored her. One brought its claw, now sticky with her and the other’s juices, up to its cavernous mouth. Another had figured out that its penis was somehow involved but was confused, pushing and rubbing it into her hair and against her ear. Even that minor stimulation was new to them, for it began to pick up the pace, poking into her ear and cumming hard. Thankfully not down her ear canal, but over her ear, hair and a bit of her cheek. Blake made to bring a hand up to wipe it away but couldn’t break the hold the Grimm had on her. She shrugged mentally a second later and let it go.

The epiphany spread through the Grimm. Realising that something was involved here and that something had felt new to them, they began to ground in on her further. Several had their penises out and were pushing them all over her body, against her breasts, legs and even rubbing them up her armpits.

Be it by design or luck, one found her mouth, the bony tip touching her lips.

She didn’t think to resist it. Why would she? She opened her mouth instead and let the Apathy push its long, hard phallus against her tongue, right to the back of her throat. It liked that and made an immediate sound of deep approval and thrusting rapidly into her mouth.

“Mmh. Nmph. Fmnn…” Muffled and sloppy sounds came from her lips as it rammed in and out of her. Every now and then it would pull too hard and slip out with a loud “Fah!” and a trail of spit between it and her lips.

Whenever that happened, it would panic and push back into her – usually with far more force than was necessary. Blake’s neck ached as one dragged her head forward and used both hands to ram her face down onto its shaft.

“Mmn! Nnh! Nmnmnmmm!”

Another tried to emulate the success of its fellow and poked its dick against her lips, but they were already sealed around the first. Undaunted, it fucked her face instead. Literally. It pushed its dick up her cheek and against her eye, which she closed instinctively so as not to lose it. She still felt the tip brush against her eyebrow, scraping against her soft skin until it grunted and came, caking the left side of her face with its hot seed.

There was heat by her leg too, one of them having cum on her left leg by fucking the junction behind her knee, using her thigh for its pleasure. Another moved in quickly and leaned down to her leg. It hadn’t figured out how to use her like the others though, and instead of trying to fuck her, it brought its jaw down to her foot and swallowed it whole. Her foot, ankle and half of her shin disappeared down its cavernous throat.

“Mmh. Nnhhh.” Past the grunts and wet sounds driven from her mouth, Blake watched it. Not quite curious per se – such emotions were lost to her – but uncaring enough of everything else happening to be at least vaguely interested.

Was it trying to eat her? It didn’t seem big enough for that and Grimm didn’t need to eat. True enough, it reached her knee before there was no more room left for her. Her entire leg from the knee down was inside the Grimm – a warm and sticky feeling that would have been disgusting if she could have found it in herself to worry about such things.

Apparently confused and mimicking the actions of it, another began to swallow her right arm down to her elbow. Even as she gagged around the cock in her mouth, Blake rolled her eyes.

They were just Grimm. She wasn’t sure why she was expecting any intelligence from them. They were mindless beasts. Then again, she was a mindless beast right now as well and that felt good. No concern for her team, for Adam or the end of the world. Just her, the Apathy and the glorious peace they brought with them.

Her body was raised higher, even with her leg still in the throat of one. She was lifted up out of the puddle so that her hair fell down behind her like a curtain. The heightened angle let one of them get between her legs better and it poked its phallus around her crotch, finding and brushing up against her slit several times, but lacking the intellect to go deeper. It slid under instead, finding a far tighter entrance.

Anal. It was going to take her anal virginity.

That… That wasn’t fine. Was it? Some distant memory stirred to life inside her and she began to writhe and struggle. Her eyes widened as she realised with sudden clarity that she was being _raped_ by Grimm.

There was a Grimm’s cock in her mouth!

“Mhm! Mmmmh!”

The Grimm in her mouth came. It came hard and suddenly and didn’t stop thrusting as it did, splashing and spurting its filthy cum directly into the back of her throat and then coating her tongue with it. Blake gagged and tried to break free, only to freeze as two more lowered their faces down on either side of hers.

Through eyes wide and suddenly filled with tears, she watched their red maws approach. Watched them breathe directly onto her.

Felt as a heavy mist settled over her brain.

Fine.

Everything…

Fine…

Except that there was a lot of cum in her mouth. Should do something about that. Blake swallowed, taking the thick load down in several long gulps, even as tears she didn’t know why she was shedding ran down her cheeks. It tasted bitter and horrible.

The one who had been prodding at her nether regions before had truly settled on her ass now. It was pushing as hard as it could to get inside, and Blake relaxed her muscles, letting it squeeze in through the tight, but all of a sudden less tense, hole. The ring of muscle there stretched and spread, and she struggled to breathe for a second – not helped by another Apathy finding her mouth and filling it, pinning her cum-stained tongue to the bottom of her mouth.

“Nnh! Ngh! Umph!”

Her first anal experience and it was to a Grimm. It didn’t matter, she supposed. A dick was a dick.

The Grimm that had been trying to eat her leg for the longest time gave up and drew the limb out, now sticky with strange juices she didn’t recognise. It pushed her leg higher, so high that it shifted her onto her side. That had the consequence of knocking the Grimm in her ass to the side a little, freeing up space between her legs which a third took without a moment’s notice. Having seen its fellows do similar and enjoy it, the Apathy was quick to find her still dripping cunt and push itself inside. It drove so deep that she could feel its shaft rubbing against the one in her ass, the two pinching her insides as they fell into a rhythm that was, by complete coincidence, synchronised.

The pulsing of the shaft in her behind was the only warning she got before it came. Thick, hot and sudden, her bowels were filled. It drew out and moved away, only to be quickly replaced by another. Its semen hadn’t even leaked out of her before her hole was plugged again and she was being fucked, body shaking and breasts jiggling in front of her, the action helped by another Apathy using them to massage its thick cock.

That one came, too, splashing its white cum up her chest, neck and even onto her chin and the bottom of the shaft plunging in and out of her mouth. Another splash from the right coated her hair and ear, both the faunus and human ones, while another came into her left hand, coating her fingers in its sticky essence.

Another grunt from between her legs and her womb felt unbearably warm and wet. It stepped back and out and another took its place. As it pushed in, she felt hot cum seep out of her like piss, squirting around the edges.

_I’m full. There’s literally no more room inside me. And yet there are so many more of them._

The shaft between her lips quivered. Blake sucked on it to try and swallow quicker, struggling to breathe because of the tip against the back of her throat, and some cum that had splashed over her nose and nostrils, making little bubbles as she tried to draw breath. More semen splashed over her face, her stomach and into her ass. Her stomach felt like it was fit to burst, and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take. New Grimm took both her mouth and her ass.

They were going to rape her to death.

Whether they realised it or not, and they probably didn’t, but they were going to keep filling her until her body couldn’t take it. It would probably be by suffocation. She would choke on Grimm cum and die suspended between them, only for them to continue fucking her body until they either got bored or she fell to pieces.

Ruby, Yang, Weiss. The names echoed in the back of her mind, but she wasn’t sure why. Did she want them to come? Did she _want_ to go back to that life aboveground, a life filled with doubt, guilt, fear and all the terrible struggles of day to day life? Back to endless combat, Salem and the White Fang?

Did she want that…? Or would it not be better to die here? At least her final moments would feel good. It would be a peaceful end. The most peaceful one she could ever imagine.

Everything… Everything was fine.

Blake’s eyes closed. A confused tear slipped from one eye and fell to the floor.

“BLAAAAAAAKE!”

The scream, filled with so much fury and rage that it cracked on the last syllable, tore through the chamber. Just as a bright light tore through the Grimm around her, scything through bodies and forms without resistance. The light washed over her too, banishing the dullness of her mind a second before the Grimm covering and filling her were vaporised. Her body fell, splashing down into a puddle of mucky water and Grimm semen.

With it, came her emotions. Crashing down into her once more.

“Blake!” Water scattered as Ruby skid into the puddle, heedless of the filth and her naked body. The smaller girl’s hands found Blake’s shoulders, supporting her as angry tears poured down Ruby’s face. “Blake. Blake, can you hear me? Are you okay?”

Her naked breasts rose and fell as she drew in air quicker and quicker, eyes growing wide and white. Her body shook and trembled, feet scraping against the floor as if she were trying to push herself away from something.

Okay…?

Was she okay…?

 _I wanted to die. I… I was willing to die…_ _wanted to…_

She began to hyperventilate.

“Yang!” Ruby yelled, throwing her cloak over Blake, heedless of the stains it accrued. “Yang, I found her. Quick! She needs help!”

“N-No,” Blake whimpered, fighting the cloak. Trapped, trapped, trapped. She was trapped again. Couldn’t move. Couldn’t escape. “No! Let go! Stop! I don’t want this!”

“Blake! It’s me!” Ruby shook her. “Blake!”

“I don’t want to die! I don’t!”

“You’re not going to die.” Ruby’s arms wrapped around her, the smaller girl hugging her firmly, adding her own tears to the mix. “You’ll be okay. You’ll be fine.” Blake’s breath hitched at the terrifying word. “You’re going to be okay.”

“I… I don’t want to die, Ruby,” Blake whispered. “I promise.”

“You’re not going to.”

Ruby didn’t understand. Couldn’t.

How could she explain that it wasn’t the thought of death that frightened her, but the thought that she might willingly accept it, even desire it deep inside. Back there in the Apathy’s embrace, it had all made such wonderful sense. It had sounded so enticing. The peace. An escape from all the guilt and pain.

Tears ran down her cheeks. She heard Yang and Weiss approaching, Yang shouting her name as they came crashing into the chamber and saw her. Their eyes widened. Past the horror and the concern there was a brief instance of disgust.

Blake told herself it was for what the Grimm had done and not her.

 “Let’s get her out of here,” Weiss said. “Things… They’ll make more sense in the morning. Blake is unhurt, so she’ll be fine after some rest.”

“Yeah.” Yang knelt and lifted Blake up into her arms, cloak and all.  “Hear that, partner? You’ll be okay. You’ll be fine.”

Blake broke down into tears. She wouldn’t be, she knew. Even if the Apathy were gone, they’d left her with something far worse. Doubt. Niggling, pervasive and humming in the back of her mind.

She was not okay.

 

* * *

 

Blake sat awake in her tent. Sleep hadn’t come in the twenty-four hours since her `ordeal`. That was all anyone would call it, when they weren’t creeping around on tip-toes around her, trying not to make any sudden sounds for fear she might bolt like a skittish foal.

They weren’t wrong to do that.

Away from the farmstead and the Apathy – if any still lived – they were finally free from the danger. As far as the rest of Team RWBY was concerned, that was enough. No Apathy meant no more attacks, no abductions and no more… no more of what happened to her.

They couldn’t hope to understand what she felt. In a way, Blake was glad.

It meant they hadn’t tasted the Apathy’s sweet caress.

Not their touch, not the muted pleasure, but the absolute peace. The tranquillity. Away from it now and with fresh horror heaped on top of her, her emotions were going haywire. Angry one moment and on the verge of tears the next. There were times when she wanted to scream; others where she wanted to curl into a ball and never move again. More where she saw her team looking at her with those pitying gazes and wanted to tear her own eyes out.

Unable to stand the silence, Blake pushed out of her tent.

“Blake?”

Ruby was standing watch for the first half of the night. Yang would take the second and Weiss the third. She wasn’t trusted with one. No, that was unfair. They wanted her to rest. Damn this doubt, this gnawing guilt.

“Are you okay, Blake?”

“Do I look-” She bit off the words that threatened to spill forth. “I-I need a leak,” she lied. “I won’t be long.”

“Okay. Call if you need me?”

“Sure…”

Stepping a small distance away from the camp – not too far; Ruby would sound the alarm if she went missing – Blake found a soft and cool spot where she could fall to one knee and cry unnoticed. Just to get it out, get out all the weakness so she could be her strong huntress self tomorrow. When they would be back on the track to stop Salem. Ozpin wouldn’t stop for anything less, even for someone in her situation.

The tears came easily and it did help a little to let them flow out. She muffled her sobs so that Ruby wouldn’t hear. Easy enough given the crackling of the fire. She wasn’t sure how long she cried silently for, but after what felt like a good few minutes, the doubt began to dim down. Wiping her arm across her face and taking a deep breath, Blake washed away what evidence she could. In the darkness, no one would know. Not everyone had her night vision.

 _Maybe that was all I needed,_ she thought. Her mind felt clearer and more at peace. The pain she’d been feeling ever since the Apathy had her was washed away, replaced with a feeling of complete and utter calm.

Calm…

Blake’s pulse quickened. She looked up.

On the edge of the clearing ahead, just out of sight, a dark figure with red eyes stood by the treeline. It was only thanks to her faunus eyes that she could see them in the dark, but it was the _feeling_ that had drawn her attention first. The cold miasma clouding her mind. The sudden lethargy, weakness and – dare she say it – tranquillity.

The lone Apathy by the trees beckoned to her. Crooned at her.

Her feet were moving before she could process it. Her horror was muted and, as she moved closer, quickly washed away entirely. The Grimm was right there, and all she knew was that if she went with it, she would never have to feel doubt or guilt again. Never have to feel anything but for wonderful apathy and the feeling of it pushing into her. And then, at the end of it all, peace. Peace forever.

Blake’s body trembled. Her eyes closed but it did nothing to ward off the insidious effect. The closer she came, the more it had her. Until she wasn’t sure how she was moving at all because her arms and legs felt so weak. The Apathy, knowing this, reached out to her with one bony hand. It would carry her away, take her away from all of this.

She reached out for it.

 _Shout for Ruby,_ she told herself. _Shout for someone. Anyone._

Why?

Everything was…

A tear ran down her cheek.

Everything was fine.

A loud _crack_ rent the air and the Apathy’s head flew back, exploding as the shell tore through its forehead. The mask shattered, followed by the Grimm that bent back on itself and fell to the ground, turning into black mist. Ruby lowered Crescent Rose.

The others tore from the tents the moment they heard the gunshot, crowding onto the field in time to see her, hand outstretched and shaking toward a Grimm that had been slain. There to see her shame. Her defeat. The terrible offer she would have accepted had not Ruby been there. How would they ever trust her now?

How could they?

“Blake…?”

Her knees struck the grass. As the emotions came crashing back down once more, Blake gripped her head with both hands and screamed into the night sky.

 

 


End file.
